The Legend of Two Heroes: The Link and Malon Story
by HellHeart
Summary: What would've happened if Malon goes in his adventure with Link. Or is that what happened? There are a lot of ways to speak about a Legend. Remake of another fanfic done by alkaidx10.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Past Behind

**(This FanFic it's completly a remake/re-imagination of the Fanfic "The Legend of Link and Malon", owned by the user alkaidx10. I don't own alkaidx10's character Reina, nor i don't own any of the Legend Of Zelda's characters. This is a remake of alkaidx10's FanFic, because, chatting with a friend, we did notice than the original one, like, killed the atmosphere of Legend Of Zelda with a more adult one (Like unnecesary sexual themes, a lot of swearing, rape, etc). So, i won't take credit of the original idea. What would happened if Malon goes with Link in his adventure for rescue Zelda and fought the Evil King of Thieves, Ganondorf?)**

**The Legend Of Two Heroes: Malon and Link's History**

**Chapter One: Leaving Past Behind**

Back in Hyrule, Link was resting. He had some hard days collecting the Jewels for the Temple Of Time. He knew than he had to go to the Temple of Time, but he wasn't feeling ready. He feeled than a big, very big evil was coming to Hyrule. His nightmares, about a young princess escaping from a dark evil thieve, just were getting worse. Now he knew than the princess was the young Princess Zelda, from Hyrule, and he knew about that evil thieve: He was Ganondorf, the Evil King of Thieves, who wanted for himself the power of the Triforce. Link was scared, but he would continue to the death. He and Navi, he's partner, would continue forever.

Link was getting ready to go to the Temple of Time, so he leave is old Kokiri's house, went to the Kokiri's Forest, and say goodbye to all of the Kokiris. He was feeling that he'll never see them again.

A few minutes more, and Link was in the Hyrule's field, going to the city. He was starting to feel hungry, and he was close to the Lon Lon Ranch, home of his good friend Malon, so he continued to the ranch.

In the ranch, Malon was taking care of Epona, feeding her, when she saw Link. She felt so happy to see Link than she told Epona to wait and then she went running to Link. Epona followed Malon. Since Link had learned from Malon the Epona's Song, Epona wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Fairy Boy!" Shout the farm girl.

"Hey Malon! How are you?" Link reply. He was starting to be really hungry, so he didn't want to talk much.

"Very Good. Daddy has gone with Ingo to Kakariko Village to see the Cuccos from that lady with red hair. Mmm, I can't remember her name. Anju! Miss Anju! And you are good?" She was very happy to be with Link, she always had so much fun with him.

"I'm good, tired and hungry" Link said, laughing. He was happy to see Malon, but he was a bit afraid of her, because he didn't forget when Talon asked him if he want to marry Malon. He knew than he was joking but still...

"Mmm, want to eat something? Daddy and Ingo are not coming back for one or two days, so he told me to stay here and give me a lot of food. Still, i have some works to do, so i can't stay all day with Epona" She was talking so much because she was nervous. It was the first time in her life than she invited someone to eat, and she didn't even know if she asked good. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but she knew than Link was her only friend outside the ranch, and she didn't want to offend him.

"Sorry, i'm a bit tired, i couldn't hear well, humm, what did you say?" Link was a bit confused.

"Humm sorry, I mean.." She was more nervous now. "Humm, wanttoeatwithme?" She didn't understood what she just say, so she could only start to laugh.

Link didn't understand nothing, so he asked again: "What Malon? Could you please repeat it more slow?"

Malon was getting nervous so she said "If you wannna stay to eat with me! Fairy Boy, you don't understand nothing?" She was angry, but happy.

Link needed to eat something now, but he always eat alone. He was a bit nervous, but he said "Yeah, sure, thank you Malon", smiling.

Malon smiled and both walked to the kitchen.

Malon grabbed some eggs and fruits and make a delicious food. Link waited until Malon could sit to eat, then he started to eat at an amazing speed.

"Wow Malon, this is great, when did you learn to make this food?" Asked Link, clearly amazed by her cooking skills.

"Daddy teached me. So, Fairy Boy, where are you headed? Tell me about your adventures!" Asked Malon, with enthusiasm.

After Link speak about his adventures, she was amazed. "So I have to go to the city now, to the Temple of Time"

"Can i go with you? It's on my way. I have to deliver a Cucco in the town." Malon didn't have to deliver a Cucco, but she really wanted to see the Temple of Time.

"Sure! You think your father will let you come?" Asked Link. It will be good have another partner, and he had so much fun with Malon, but he didn't want her to get in troubles.

"Yeap, i told you, Daddy told me to go" Lied Malon.

"Ok then, let's go!" So then, Malon and Link went out to the Hyrule's Field.

It wasn't a large road, but when they get closer...

"Run, RUN!" Someone, a girl, was shouting to a big horse. Two girls. When they get closer, Link could saw Impa running a horse, and the young Princess Zelda behind her. Impa was very focused on escape, than she didn't even saw Link, but Zelda saw him. She had a very sad face, and she was scared. She throw something to him, but failed and falled in the creek outside the town.

"Hey! Lookout!" Navi shouted, but before Link could do anything, Zelda was far away.

Malon didn't understood nothing, but Link knew what was happening: His nightmares weren't only dreams, they were visions of what was going to happen. Then he remembered...

"Malon! Hide behind those rocks, now!" Malon was in shock, but she reactioned and jump behind some rocks, very scared.

Then he saw him... Ganondorf.

"Mmmhhh where did that girl go? Oh, hey little kid" Said Ganondorf.

Link pulled out his little sword, but Ganondorf could only laugh at that.

"HAHAHA do you think you can beat me with that Deku Stick?" Then he throw a magic attack to him, leaving him paralized to the floor, and escaped, laughing.

"Link, Link, LINK, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Navi was very worried, flying around Link. Then Malon reacted and goes running to Link.

"Fairy Boy! LINK!" Malon was starting to cry. She had her eyes red.

"Malon, c'mon, help me!" Navi said to Malon. Malon was confused, Navi never talked to her. But she was more worried about Link, so she starts to

help him.  
...

"Humm, huhh, what happened?"

"LINK! You are okay!?" Malon turned her face to Navi, she didn't want to Link saw her crying.

"Malon? Is that you?" Link was confused, Malon never said Link. She always said "Fairy Boy".

"Link, you're all right! C'mon, get up, Zelda dropped something" Navi said.

"C'mon Navi, give me a break. That was Ganondorf right?"

"Yes. He was chasing Zelda and Impa" Said Navi.

"Wait Fairy Boy, so that's Ganondorf, the one you told me about? He scared me!" Malon was helping Link to get up.

"I think so. Huh, it hurts" Link got his arm scratched.

"Fairy Boy, maybe we should go back to the ranch and..." Malon couldn't finish "NO!, we have to keep going. Zelda throw something in the creek, we can't let anyone else grab it." Navi said.

"She is right, Malon. I think I'm all right" Said Link, grabbing the sword.

"Ok. But I'll go with you, at least some time, I have to be sure than you are all right" Malon pointed.

"Okay Malon" Said Link with a smile "Wait me here, I'll go to the creek. Just a minute"

Link was happy when he was with Malon. He runs to the creek and jump to the water. Navi followed. He found something blue under the water and...

Malon was sitting in the grass, waiting. When she saw Link...

"Link, Link! What did you find?" Said Malon, very happy.

"Well, it's an Ocarina" Said Navi "Go ahead, play it"

Link started to play a swift melody. _'The new Ocarina sound is incredible'_ tought Link.

"Oh! That was so beautiful! But why another Ocarina?" Malon was confused "This is the Ocarina Of Time, it is sacred, and it contains the power of the God Of Time" Navi said.

"I should keep it" Said Link, he didn't like his silence.

"Sure!" Said Malon. "So, should we go to the Temple of Time, right?"

"Yes" Both Link and Navi said at the same time.

They entered in the town. The people wasn't so happy, they were a bit scared by Ganondorf. "Hey, did you see that Gerudo man?" A man named Grog was talking to Link. But he didn't have time to talk.

Soon, they were in the gates of the Temple. "Can I enter with you?" Malon said.

"Sure!"

Link, with both Navi and Malon behind, entered in the temple. He runs to the altar to put the final jewel, the Sapphire. But nothing happened.

"Hey! Link, there is the Royal Family symbol over here, maybe you should play Zelda's Lullaby" Navi argued. "Zelda's Lullaby? What's th-" Malon was speaking when Link started to play.

"Beautiful" Said Malon.

Soon, a big door, with looked more like a big boulder, started to hide in the floor, showing a big octagonal room, all shiny. There was a pedestal with a sword in the middle of that room.

In silence, Link, Malon and Navi approached to the pedestal, then Navy, excited, shout "Pull it out, pull it out, PULL IT OUT!"

Link grabbed the sword, and pulled it out. Soon, a big blue light surronded Link, and he starts to levitate. He couldn't move, and he was scared.

"LINK!" Malon shout. Then she runs to Link and grab his arm, before they both dissapear.

...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG" Link yelled in pain. His body hurted a lot, he felt like he was being tortured.

...

...

"Welcome, Link, young Hero of Time" Said a big man sitting in front of him. The room was like a blue, deep blue, waterfall. The floor was invisible, but he could feel it. He saw Navi flying around him. She didn't know what to say. He saw that old big man in front of him, waiting for a reply, but he was so confused.

"Where is Malon?" He asked, still with a big pain.

"Look down" Said Navi

And there was the red-hair girl. She was so beautiful. Link didn't recognize her at first sight, she always has been cute, but she was beautiful. She was taller than before, just like him. It looked like a lot of years had passed since the last time he saw her. She was sleeping in the floor.

"She is dead?" Asked Link, weakly, almost crying.

Navi flew to Malon and checked her. "She passed out" said, "But she will be okay".

Then Link, worried for Malon and for himself, looked at the man.

"Who... Who are you?"

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Time"

"Where are we?"

"In the Room of the Sages, the last fortress again Ganondorf's Kingdom. We were waiting for the Hero of Time. That is you, but you were to young, so we sealed your body to grow up until you have enough strength to end Ganondorf's Kingdom."

Link looked down to the beautiful Malon. Now he understood why she was like an adult, and why he was too. His body didn't hurt anymore, he was just adapting to the new body.

Then he looked back at Rauru

"How long we have been sealed?"

"Seven Years..."

**-**  
**(Well, that was all. This was the first chapter. Remember than this is a remake of the fanfic of alkaidx10, so don't tell me anything when i use Reina character, or parts of the manga. Sorry, this chapter is large (i think) but i'd wanted to put all of this in one part. Hope you guys like it. I was talking with a friend and i tell her than i will do this, so here we are haha. And sorry about the spelling!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Hyrule

**(In the last chapter, Link pulled off the Master Sword, and everything went dark. Malon and Link were sealed in time. By 7 years)**

"7 YEARS!? HOW CAN BE THAT POSSIBLE!?" Link was clearly amazed.

"You are the Hero of Time, you are supossed to defeat Ganondorf and bring balance to the land of Hyrule, but you were just too young. We have sealed your body in this room for 7 years. Well, you and her." Said Rauru, pointing at Malon.

"Malon, MALON!, are you all right!?" Link yelled. But she was in a deep sleep.

"She will be good, Link" Said Navi.

"Link, listen to me. You have a task to complete. You have to defeat Ganondorf once and for all." Rauru started to tell the history to Link.

"When you pulled out the Master Sword from the pedestal, the portal of time opened. You, and that girl, entered in the portal, and both of you were sealed for 7 years."

"Who sealed us?" Asked Link.

"Me. I am the Sage of Time. When you grabbed the sword, I woke up."

"But why we had to grow up? Ganondorf it's that strong?"

"I'm afraid so. He is very powerful. There was a problem, when you opened the portal, you dissapeared, but the portal never closed. Ganondorf used the portal, and now he is the King of Hyrule."

Link couldn't believe that. It was his fault. _'WHY ME!? Why it can't be other!? I can't do this!' _tought Link.

Then Link asked: "And how I will defeat Ganondorf."

"You can't do it on your own, you will need the help of the sages. They are sleeping now, inside some normal bodies. They are trapped in the five remaining temples. Your task is to destroy the evil from the temples, and liberate the Sages. Then, we can grant you the strength to defeat Ganondorf."

"I... I understand" Said Link. he was starting to feeling weak.

"You shall go now. I'll make this room dissapear. Good luck Link"

"NO! WAIT! What about her!?" Link was worried.

She didn't need to go with you, so I'll send her back in time, unless you want to her stay with you."

"I..." Link knew than this was going to be a very dangerous journey, and he didn't want than anything bad happens to Malon. But he liked to be with her. He knew than both of them were adults now, but he didn't care. "I'll ask her".

Then he leaned to Malon. She had her face in the floor, so he turned her face to him.  
He was amazed, she was so beautiful now. But this wasn't the time for that.

"Malon, Malon, wake up" Said softly, stroking her cheek.

1 hour passed. Then...

"Huh, what, what happened, where am I- Who are you?" She didn't recognize Link at first sight.

"Malon? It's me. Link."

"Link? What, what happened to you? You are an adult?" Malon wondered.

Navi started to laugh and she said "Hey! Malon, look at your body"

Malon leaned, then...

"WH-WHA-WHAAAATT? What happened to me!?"

Link tried to calm her. "I'll explain you everything now."

...

...

...

"So, I need to know. This is going to be a dangerous journey, it will be better for you if you go back in time. You will forget all of this, you'll only live your live."

Malon was in a deep shock. She could only start to think about her daddy, about Ingo, about Epona, about the Ranch. About all her childhood. She started a soft crying. But, forget all of this? Forget about Link!? NO WAY. She didn't want that, he was her best friend, and her only real friend. No, that's not gonna happen, she will go with him.

"Malon, wh-why are you crying?" Asked Link.

"Doesn't matter. Link, I- I... Will stay with you." Said Malon, with her eyes red.

Link sighed. He was happy and sad.  
"Okay..."

"So, it's done. Thou shall never forget your task. Goodbye, Hero."

Then everything went black.

...

_'Hero?'_

...

And then they were back in the Temple Of Time.

"I am- we are- adults? This is real?" Said Malon.

"It looks like." Said Link and Navi at the same time.

"My Daddy, and Epona, and the ranch, and..." Then she started to cry.

"Hey, don't worry Malon, it's all right. Later we are going to see the ranch, and look for your dad. All is going to be just fine."

Malon smiled at him.

"Hey! Link, why you don't check that Master Sword you get?" Said Navi.

"Oh, I totally forgot!"

Link started to test his Master Sword in the wind. The weight of the sword was just perfect.

"WOW, it's amazing Navi!" Said Link.

Malon was staring at Link, sitting on the floor, still crying a bit. But she felt better. She was happy to be with Link. "Haha Fairy boy, you're so different."

"You too Malon!" Said Link.

"And I am just like I was before." Navi pointed, upset.

_'He is cute'_ tought Malon. "Well, this is new" Said, surprised by her own toughts.

"What?" Said Navi.

"Humm, nothing, nothing." Lied Malon. "Link, I should stop calling you Fairy Boy, right? Haha. But it was a cute name for you."

Link slighty laughed. "Okay, call me Link if you want"

"Hey! We should keep going Link" Pointed Navi.

"Yeap, you're right, c'mon Malon, let's go out, let's see how much the Town changed".

Dark, pretty dark atmosphere was a good name for the town.

They were at the passage.

"All the grass is dead and..."

Malon continued "And the flowers. And the floor is broken."

"Wake Up! Link! Let's get going. I have a bad feeling about this."

Link, Malon and Navi walked trough the passage. Now they were at the town, and...

"AHHHHHGGGG! LINK! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Malon yelled in pain. A long, awful and dangerous Re-Dead got her, and he was going to kill her. The Re-Dead yelled.

"MALON! WAIT FOR ME" Link jumped, and in the mid of the air, killed the Re-Dead. The others one started to walk to the body of the Dead Re-Dead.

"Hey! Link, quickly, the Song of the Sun" Navi said, worried.

Malon was still coughing, but she was fine, so Link pulled out his Ocarina and then played that odd melody.  
A big light covered the city. Then, all the Re-Deads stopped. They were frozen.

"Hey! It's our time, let's run!" Navi yelled, then, she entered in Link's cap.

Link and Malon escaped to Hyrule's field.

The whole city was completly destroyed. The houses and the markets, even the games, were broken, with the ceiling falling, the windows broken, like a big thunderbolt destroyed every single house.

It was awful.

...

"Huff, huff, huff, we- we escaped" Said Link.

Malon fell on her knees and, trembling, she started to cry.

"It was all, destroyed." She sobbed.

"Look Malon, I know it's horrible, but, look at the field, here it's good. The Town is destroyed but, we have to keep going."

"And if it all changed?"

"Then, we'll go. Trough...

The New Hyrule"

**(So, that was chapter 2. I know it's very short, but actually, this was going to be the second part of "Leaving Past Behind". To come: More long chapters. Goodbye folks!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Graveyard's secrets

**(In the last chapter, Malon and Link entered in The New Hyrule. Now, Ganon rules the Kingdom, the town it's completly destroyed, and nor Link and Malon knows where are the people went. They don't even know if the people from the town are alive. But they have to continue. They can't fail this time, because they know than if they fail, no one will stop Ganondorf.)**

**Chapter 3: The Graveyard's secret**.

Link and Malon were walking in the Hyrule field. Malon was sad. More than sad. She saw the town destroyed, and she could only think about the ranch. But she had so much fear. She didn't wanted to see the ranch destroyed. So she didn't said anything. Her eyes went red.

Link was worried. But he was very focused in his task. Besides, he didn't want to be exposed in the field. Who knows what kind of monsters are now.

"C'mon Malon, let's head to Kakariko Village, right Navi?"

"Yes!"

Malon and Link started to run to Kakariko, but Malon couldn't stand what was happening. She felt on her knees and started to cry loud.

Link was still running, but he didn't hear Malon steps. He turned back and saw Malon crying in the floor. He runned to her.

"Malon, what is it?" Said Link.

"I, I- I can't... continue, Link, look this, everything is destroyed!" She said, turning her face to the floor, so Link couldn't see her tears. "My- Where is my Dad, my house, what if is destroyed? Does Daddy remember me? DOES HE STILL ALIVE!?" Said, very sad.

"Malon, Malon, you have to keep you strong, please! It's getting dark outside, I promise you, tomorrow we are going to the ranch."

"NO! No, I don't wanna go!" She said "What if they are all dead?"

"Don't think like that, that's not you. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you." He said, helping Malon to get up. She felt a bit better. She stop crying and both keep going to Kakariko.

"Hey! Link, it isn't rare that odd glow around the Death Mountain?" Said Navi. "I guess we should go there soon."

"I think you're right, Navi."

Link and Malon entered in Kakariko at night. The town was desert, but there were...

"Look, Link, there are a lot of new houses!" Said Malon. "Hey, the inn is open, we can stay there the night! And we can grab some apples from this tree!" She was trying to keep her mind busy.

"SHHH! Low your voice, the people must be sleeping" Pointed Navi.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hey Malon, let's go to the inn. Let's see if we can stay there this night. I have some rupees."

Both entered in the Inn. They were served by an old man.

"May I help you boys?" Said the man.

"Mmm, can we have for the night a room? How many it costs?"

"Wait, let me check." Said that, the old man looked on the key holder. There was only one key left. "Are you two a couple?"

"Oh, no." Said Link, blushing. Malon stared at Link for a moment, like waiting something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is the only room I have left, 10 rupees, please."

"Thank you" Said Link, giving him the rupees.  
"Let's go up, Malon."

They entered in the room.

"Hey! There is only one big bed!" Said Navi, upset with the old man.

"So, this was the couple's room." Said Link. "Don't worry Malon, I can sleep in the floor."

"No Link, I'll sleep in the have to be well-rested. Besides, I used to sleep in the floor the days that Daddy lossed the house's keys."

"Nooope, I will sleep in the floor. No debate."

"*Sigh* Okaaay" Said Malon, crossing her fingers.

"Hey! Link, do you think you can go to the cemetery? I hear voices from there calling us." Said Navi, scaring Malon.

Link saw her trembling, but he said "Don't worry Malon, it's normal. Sure thing, Navi. Wait a moment and I'll be ready."

"Okay, Link, can i go to get some food?" Said Malon.

"Sure thing, Malon!"

Then Link and Malon went out back to the village, leaving the Inn.

"Be careful, Link!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe!" Said Navi.

...

"So, this is the graveyard, what's the direction of the voices, Navi?"

"They come from, humm, that grave!"

"Nice..." Said Link. Then he looked at the grave. "HEY! THIS IS DAMPE GRAVE!? He is.. He is dead?"

"Everyone dies Link. It's natural. He was old, and doing the gravekeeper job."

"I know. It's just sad." Said Link. "Well, I guess I have to move this and AHHHHHH! What was that!? Oh, you Poe, COME HERE!"

"Okay, the Poe dissapeared. Can we keep going, please?" Said Navi, laughing.

"Okay, now, I have to move this and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Link.

"Haha, now what, Link?"..."Link? LINK!"

Malon was walking around the town. She saw Anju walking, and Anju recognized her so both started to talk. Until a Cucco appeared and Anju escaped.

"Oh, poor Anju, she is allergic to your feathers, right Mr. Cucco?" Malon said, petting the Cucco.

She keep walking. She saw that dancing couple, and she smiled. Then she tought about Link. _'I hope Link is all right. It's been a long time or it's just me? WHAT!? Only five minutes have passed. No, it's just me, for sure. Better I'd grab some food.'_

She runned to the big tree in Kakariko and kicked it. Six apples fell to the ground. _'Three for me, three for Link. I guess that should be enough.' _

She was trying hardly not to think about Link. She knew than he was a great warrior, but still.

She entered in the Inn, then in the room. She saw another door, leading to the bathroom. She went there.

"Oh, what a nice bathtub, I'd better take a bath." She said.

"Hey! Link! Are you all right?" Navi said, worried. "That was a long fall."

"Navi? Humm, actually I'm okay but it's dark here, I can't see nothing!" Link said, getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make my glow stronger."

"BOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO" A mysterious voice called.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!? What was that!?" Said Link and Navi at the same time. Then, they saw him. "Dam-Dampe!?

"Ohhho, did I scared you, young one? Now, thou shall follow me for a reward". Then he started to fly quickly to a passage. He had a lantern on his hand so Link could follow him.

"Wake up! Link, follow him!" Navi said, excited.

There was some problems while following Dampe. The place was a maze, a giant maze, and it was very, very dark. There were some monsters too. This won't be a problem, but Link couldn't see them. He could only see Navi's glow and the fire from the Dampe's Lantern.

"OOUUCCHH! That monster cutted my arm!" Link said. It was a small cut, but there was some floor.

"Link! Use your red potion!" Link drinked it and the cut dissapeared.

"Oh no, my clothes are full of blood now!" Link said.

The pursuit continued, Link was getting more tired, and it never seemed to end, but suddendly they were at the start again.

"Ohhh, very good, young one! Here, please have this gift. It shall help you to move easier around the world. You'll need it to get out of this grave. I'll show you the way, then you'll go alone. Goodbye!" Then Dampe dissapeared, and a rock door opened.

"Let's go."

It was very dark, and Link didn't know how to get out, but then...

"Link, try to use that thing. Point to this wooden thing and pull the trigger." Link did what Navi said, and a chained hook flew where Link pointed. The hook nailed to the wooden thing, then the chain started to come togheter, and Link was below the hook.

"Now, let go, release the trigger."

"WHOAAAA." Link falled to the ground, but he was okay. "Okay, we are free to go, let's go."

"Hey" Said Link "This is not the windmill? So, it's the same place. That's creepy. And that's Guru-Guru. He's playing even when he's sleeping!"

"Looks like Kakariko is like before!" Navi said, happy.

"Well, let's get back to the Inn."

Link entered in the Inn, then in the room, and he saw Malon eating an apple.

"Hey Link! You are back! What was the secret? And- What's that blood!? ARE YOU HURT!?" Said Malon, worried.

"Oh, it's nothing Malon, just a little scratch, I'm fine now. Well, in the graveyard, I saw Dampe's Ghost, and he gave me this... this, humm, Navi, what's this?"

"Link! It's a Hookshot! You can use it to grabe from ledges at distance. It'll be pretty useful!" Navi knew a lot about old artifacts. "It's very very old, Dampe was so lucky when he found it. I didn't even know than the Hookshot was on the cemetery."

"Link, grab an apple, it's all I've found. Just six."

"Don't worry, it's enough, I have eated a lot on your house." Said Link.

"LINK! That was 7 years ago!" Said Malon, laughing.

"I know." Link started to laugh. "Hey, your hair is wet?"

"Oh yes, there is a precious bathtub there, I have prepared some water if you want to take a bath. If you want I can wash your clothes"

"Oh, that's so very kind, thank you. And there is no need, I'll wash my clothes. Thank you, anyways."

"Mmm, I've always heard than that was the girls job. I've never knew why. A boy can do it!"

"YES!" Navi Said.

Link eated his three apples, talking with Malon a lot of things.

"Wow, that Gohma looks scary! I hate spiders!" Malon said. She really hated the spiders.

"Yeah, I was scared. Oh, you are going to hate the Skullwalltulas." Link said, joking. "Well Malon, I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh, ok, good night"

"Oh, you are going to sleep now? Oh, well, good night Malon" Said, smiling.

Link entered in the bathroom, closed the door, and took off his clothes. He saw a deep scar in his arm.

"That cut could have ripped your arm off, Link!" Navi said.

"There is dangerous outside..." Sighed Link.

After Link took his bath, he washed his clothes, then he covered with a shower and saw Malon sleeping.

Navi said "Hey! Looks like she lied to you, and let the bed for you."

"No way, I can't do that."

He picked Malon and raised her in the air softly, carefully of not awake her, and putted her on the bed. He covered her with the sheets, and put the pillow on his head.

_'She is so kind'_ Tought Link.

Link covered himself with the sheets of the floor.

"Good nights, Navi and Malon." He whispered.

**(So, folks, that was another chapter. From now on, I'll make a new chapter every Monday. This time I'd have a lot of problems and all. But still here we are. Thanks for reading! 'til monday!)**


End file.
